Alison DiLaurentis / Gallery
Images of Alison DiLaurentis throughout Pretty Little Liars and Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists. Pretty Little Liars |-|Promotional = Alison-dilaurentis-sasha-pieterse.jpg alison-promo-1.jpg alison-promo-2.jpg alison-promo-3.jpg alison-promo-4.jpg alison-promo-5.jpg alison-promo-6.jpg alison-promo-7.jpg alison-promo-8.jpg 1x11_Alison_Quote.jpg BTS-1x13-03.jpg Alison_Dilaurentis_so1.jpg Allison.jpg Alison1-pll.png Alison_DiLaurentis_pll.jpg Alison .jpg Ali Simply Gorgeous.png Alison Season 3.jpg Alison_B&W_Promo.jpg Alison_B&W_Promo2.jpg Alison_B&W_Portrait_Promo.jpg S5_Alison_Promo.jpg 502_Alison2.jpg Alison-5x02.jpg 5x12_Alison.jpg 512_Alison-Safe.jpg BTS 5x13-28.jpg BTS 5x13-29.jpg BTS 5x13-30.jpg 5x13-02.jpg S6 Alison.jpg 6x01_Alison_Quote.jpg 6x11_Alison_Quote.jpg Rs 634x1024-151215111411-634.pretty-little-liars-gallery-freeform.ch.121515.jpg 6B_Alison_Promo.jpg 6B_Alison_Promo2.png 6B_Alison_Promo3.png 6B_Alison_Promo4.png Alison_S1-S7.jpg S7_Alison_Promo.jpg Play Fo Keeps.jpg Alison_Quote1.jpg Alison_Quote2.jpg Alison_Quote3.jpg Alison_Quote4.jpg 7x20_Alison_Quote.jpg Alison_DiLaurenits_Best_Quotes.png PLL_Alison_First-Time.jpg PLL_Alison_Cutout.jpg |-|Season 1 = PLL101-00019.jpg|Alison's first shot in PLL Pilot0045.jpg Pilot0063.jpg Pilot0114.jpg Pilot0268.jpg Pilot0620.jpg Pilot0627.jpg Alison and aria equal mona.jpg Pilot0646.jpg Pilot1580.jpg Pilot1585.jpg PLL101-00808.jpg Alison1014.jpg PLL101-00824.jpg Pilot1621.jpg Pilot1627.jpg Pilot1633.jpg Pilot1640.jpg Pilot2308.jpg Alison1015.jpg Pilot2549.jpg Alison1022.jpg Alison1021.jpg Alison1023.jpg Alison1024.jpg The Jenna Thing0983.jpg Alison1025.jpg Alison1026.jpg Alison1027.jpg The Jenna Thing1033.jpg PPL102-01084.jpg Alison1029.jpg Alison10210.jpg Alison10211.jpg The Jenna Thing2139.jpg The Jenna Thing2145.jpg To Kill A Mocking Girl0756.jpg Alison1031.jpg Alison1032.jpg PPL103-00410.jpg Alison1033.jpg Alison1034.jpg Alison1035.jpg PPL103-00906.jpg Alison1036.jpg Alison1037.jpg To Kill A Mocking Girl1785.jpg Alison1038.jpg PPL104-00088.jpg PPL104-00326.jpg PPL104-00333.jpg Alison1041.jpg Alison1042.jpg Alison1043.jpg Alison1061.jpg Alison1062.jpg PLL106-01170.jpg Alison1081.jpg PLL108-00060.jpg Alison1082.jpg Alison1083.jpg Alison1084.jpg Alison1085.jpg PLL108-00053.jpg Alison1086.jpg Alison1087.jpg Alison1088.jpg Alison1089.jpg Alison10810.jpg Alison10811.jpg Alison10812.jpg Alison10813.jpg Alison10814.jpg Alison10815.jpg Alison1091.jpg Alison1092.jpg Alison1093.jpg PLL109-00542.jpg Alison1095.jpg Alison1096.jpg PLL109-00555.jpg Alison1097.jpg Alison1098.jpg Alison1099.jpg Alison10910.jpg Alicatchesspencer.jpg Alison1101.jpg Alison1102.jpg Alison1103.jpg Alison1104.jpg Alison1105.jpg Alison1106.jpg Alison1111.jpg PLL111-0726.jpg Alison1112.jpg Alison1113.jpg Alison1114.jpg Alison1115.jpg Alison1116.jpg Alison1117.jpg PLL112-0574.jpg Alison1121.jpg Alison1122.jpg Alison1123.jpg Alison1124.jpg Alison1125.jpg Alison1126.jpg PLL112-1191.jpg PLL115-1158.jpg Alison1131.jpg PLL113-0405.jpg Alison1132.jpg PLL113-0416.jpg Alison1133.jpg PLL113-1235.jpg PLL115-1178.jpg Alison1151.jpg Alison1152.jpg Alison1153.jpg Alison1154.jpg Alison1155.jpg PLL112-0574.jpg Alison1181.jpg Alison1182.jpg Alison1183.jpg Alison1184.jpg PLL118-0429.jpg Alison1185.jpg Alison1186.jpg Alison1187.jpg Alison1211.jpg Alison1212.jpg Alison1213.jpg Alison1214.jpg Alison1215.jpg PLL121-0982.jpg Alison1221.jpg Alison1222.jpg Alison1223.jpg Alison1224.jpg Alison1225.jpg Alison1226.jpg Alison1227.jpg Alison1228.png Alison1229.jpg |-|Season 2 = Alison2022.jpg Alison2023.jpg Alison2024.jpg Alison2025.jpg Alison2026.jpg Alison2027.jpg Alison2031.jpg Alison2032.jpg Alison2033.jpg Alison2034.jpg Alison2035.jpg Alison2036.jpg PPL203-0425.jpg Alison2037.jpg Alison2038.jpg Alison2039.jpg Alison20310.jpg Alison2041.jpg Alison2042.jpg Alison2043.jpg Alison2044.jpg Alison2045.jpg Alison2051.jpg PLL206-0495.jpg Alison2061.jpg Alison2062.jpg Alison2063.jpg 601px-PLL206-0330.jpg Alison2071.jpg Alison2072.jpg Alison2073.jpg Alison2074.jpg Alison2075.jpg Alison2076.jpg Alison2077.jpg Alison2078.jpg Alison2079.jpg Alison2111.jpg Alison2112.jpg Alison2113.jpg Alison2114.jpg Alison2115.jpg PLL211-01048.jpg PLL212-00944.jpg Pll alison.jpg Alison2121.jpg Alison2122.jpg Alison2123.jpg Alison2124.jpg Alison2131.jpg Alison2132.jpg Alison2133.jpg Alison2134.jpg PLL213-00072.jpg Alison2135.jpg Alison2136.jpg Alison2137.jpg Alison2138.jpg Alison2139.jpg Alison21310.jpg Alison21311.jpg Alison21312.jpg Alison21313.jpg Alison21314.jpg Alison21315.jpg PLL213-00239.jpg Alison21316.jpg Alison21317.jpg Alison21318.jpg Alison21319.jpg Alison21320.jpg PLL213-00432.jpg Alison21322.jpg Alison21323.jpg Alison21324.jpg PLL213 00455.jpg Alison21326.jpg Alison21327.jpg Alison21328.jpg PLL213-00479.jpg Alison21329.jpg Alison21330.jpg PLL213-00709.jpg Alison21331.jpg Alison21332.jpg Alison21333.jpg Alison21334.jpg Alison21335.jpg Alison21336.jpg Alison21337.jpg Alison21338.jpg Alison21339.jpg Alison21338.jpg Alison21339.jpg Alison21340.jpg Alison21341.jpg Alison21342.jpg Alison21343.jpg Alison21344.jpg PLL213-01184.jpg Alison21346.jpg Alison21347.jpg Alison21348.jpg Alison21349.jpg Alison2171.jpg Alison2172.jpg Alison2173.jpg Alison2174.jpg Alison2175.jpg Alison2176.jpg PLL218 (1).jpg Alison2181.jpg Alison2182.jpg Alison2183.jpg Alison2184.jpg Alison2191.jpg Alison2192.jpg Alison2193.jpg Alison2194.jpg Alison2195.jpg Alison2196.jpg Frowned upon.png Alison 24 Flashback.jpg Alison2241.jpg Alison2242.jpg Alison2243.jpg Alison2244.jpg Alison2245.jpg Alison2251.jpg Alison2252.jpg Alison2253.jpg Pretty-little-liars-finale-vivian-darkbloom.png Alison2254.jpg Alison2255.jpg Alison2256.jpg Alison2257.jpg Alison2258.jpg PLL225-00643.jpg Alison2259.jpg |-|Seaon 3 = Alison3011.jpg AliDarkbloom.jpg PLL301-0932.jpg Alison3021.jpg Alison3022.jpg Alison3023.jpg Alison3024.jpg Alison3025.jpg Alison3026.jpg Alison3027.jpg Alison3028.jpg Alison3029.jpg Alison30210.jpg Alison30211.jpg Alison30213.jpg Alison3061.jpg Alison3062.jpg Alison3063.jpg Alison3064.jpg Alison3065.jpg Alison3066.jpg Alison3067.jpg Alison3068.jpg Alison3069.jpg Alison30610.jpg Alison30611.jpg 0317.jpg Alison3111.jpg Alison3112.jpg 0312.jpg Alison3113.jpg Alison3114.jpg Alison3115.jpg Alison3116.jpg Alison3117.jpg Alison3118.jpg Alison3119.jpg Alison31110.jpg Alison31111.jpg Alison31112.jpg Alison31113.jpg Alison31114.jpg 0613.jpg Alison31115.jpg Alison31116.jpg Alison31117.jpg Alison31118.jpg Alison3131.jpg Alison3132.jpg Alison3133.jpg Alison3134.jpg Alison3135.jpg Alison3136.jpg 0624.jpg Alison3137.jpg Alison3138.jpg Alison3139.jpg Alison3141.jpg Alison3142.jpg Alison3143.jpg Alison3144.jpg Alison3145.jpg 1351.jpg Alison3146.jpg Alison3147.jpg Alison3148.jpg Alison3161.jpg Aria sees Alison for the first time.png Alison3162.jpg Alison3163.jpg Alison3164.jpg 0515.jpg Alison3165.jpg Alison3166.jpg Alison3167.jpg Alison3168.jpg Alison3169.jpg Alison31610.jpg Alison31611.jpg Alison3171.jpg Alison3172.jpg Alison3173.jpg Alison3174.jpg Alison3175.jpg Alison3176.jpg 0560.jpg Alison3177.jpg Alison3178.jpg Alison3179.jpg 0795.jpg Alison31710.jpg Alison3181.jpg Alison3182.jpg Alison3183.jpg 06952.jpg Alison3184.jpg Alison3185.jpg Alison3186.jpg Alison3187.jpg Alison3188.jpg Alison3189.jpg Alison31810.jpg Alison31811.jpg Alison3221.jpg Alison3222.jpg Alison3223.jpg Alison3224.jpg Alison3225.jpg Alison3226.jpg Alison3227.jpg Alison3231.jpg Alison3232.jpg Alison3233.jpg 0350.jpg Alison3234.jpg Alison3235.jpg Alison in a Hallucination (Im Your Puppet).png Alison3236.jpg Alison3237.jpg Alison3238.jpg Alison3239.jpg Alison32310.jpg Alison32311.jpg Alison32312.jpg Alison32313.jpg |-|Season 4 = Red-Coat-Ali.png Alison4011.jpg Alison4012.jpg Alison4013.jpg Tobalison...almost.jpg Alison4014.jpg Alison4015.jpg Alison4016.jpg Alison4017.jpg Alison4021.jpg Alison4022.jpg Alison4023.jpg Alison4024.jpg Alison4025.jpg Alison 4x02.jpg Alison4041.jpg Alison4042.jpg Alison4043.jpg Alison4044.jpg Alison4045.jpg Alison4046.png Alison4047.png Alison4101.jpg Alison4102.jpg Alison4103.jpg Alison4104.jpg Alison4105.jpg Alison4106.jpg Alison4111.jpg Alison4112.jpg Alison4113.jpg Alison4114.jpg Alison4115.jpg Alison4116.jpg Alison4117.jpg Alison4118.jpg Alison4119.jpg Alison4121.jpg Alison4122.jpg Alison4123.jpg Alison4124.jpg Alison4125.jpg LHbj1Ns.png Alison4131.jpg Alison4132.jpg Alison4133.jpg Alison4134.jpg Alison4135.jpg Alison4136.jpg Alison4137.jpg Alison4138.jpg Alison4139.jpg Alison41310.jpg Alison4151.jpg Alison4152.jpg Alison4153.jpg Alison4154.jpg Alison4155.jpg Alison4156.jpg Alison4157.jpg Alison4158.jpg Alison4159.jpg Alison41510.jpg Alison41511.jpg Alison41512.jpg Alison41513.jpg Alison41514.jpg Alison41515.jpg Alison41516.jpg Alison41517.jpg Alison41518.jpg Alison41519.jpg Alison4161.jpg Alison4162.jpg Alison4163.jpg Alison4164.jpg Alison4165.jpg Alison4166.jpg Alison4167.jpg Alison4168.jpg Alison4169.jpg Alison41610.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h56m55s25.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h57m02s33.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h57m11s149.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-29-18h57m26s105.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h06m19s211.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h06m35s164.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h06m42s198.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-29-19h06m49s56.png Alison4181.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-02-05-15h53m24s169.png Alison4182.jpg Hot for teacher (367).png Hot for teacher (369).png Hot for teacher (373).png Hot for teacher (374).png Hot for teacher (379).png Hot for teacher (383).png Hot for teacher (385).png Hot for teacher (386).png Alison4191.jpg Alison4192.jpg Pretty Little Liars S04E19 720p kissthemgoodbye net 1058.jpg Alison4193.jpg Shadow (41).png Alison4194.jpg Alison4195.jpg Alison4196.jpg Alison4197.jpg Shadow (59).png Alison4198.jpg Shadow (60).png Alison4199.jpg Alison41910.jpg Alison41911.jpg Alison4211.jpg Alison4212.jpg Alison4213.jpg Alison4231.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-12-16h10m45s11.png Alison4232.jpg Alison4233.jpg 2014-03-12 15-20-05.jpg Alison4234.jpg Alison4235.jpg Alison4236.jpg Alison4237.jpg Alison4238.jpg Alison4239.jpg Alison42310.jpg Alison42311.jpg Alison42312.jpg Alison42313.jpg IMG 6118.PNG 2014-03-19 09-26-52.jpg 2014-03-19 09-27-13.jpg 2014-03-19 09-28-30.jpg Alison4241.jpg Alison4242.jpg 2014-03-19 09-47-33.jpg Alison4243.jpg 2014-03-19 09-50-19.jpg 2014-03-19 09-54-59.jpg AD4242.png Alison4244.jpg Alison4245.jpg Alison4246.jpg Alison4247.jpg Alison4248.jpg Alison4249.jpg 2014-03-19 10-00-31.jpg 2014-03-19 10-01-10.jpg 2014-03-19 10-02-17.jpg 2014-03-19 10-02-46.jpg Alison-Sasha-Pieterse-back.jpg 2014-03-19 10-03-23.jpg Wait-Ezra-Ian-Harding.jpg 2014-03-19 10-43-20.jpg 2014-03-19 10-43-47.jpg 2014-03-19 10-44-53.jpg 2014-03-19 10-46-51.jpg 2014-03-19 10-47-50.jpg 2014-03-19 10-50-41.jpg 2014-03-19 10-52-49.jpg Pretty-little-liars-finale-07.jpg 2014-03-19 10-54-47.jpg 2014-03-19 11-04-35.jpg 2014-03-19 11-06-39.jpg 2014-03-19 11-07-42.jpg Alison42410.jpg Alison-getting-buried-who-holding-shovel.jpg 2014-03-19 11-12-10.jpg 2014-03-19 11-13-18.jpg 2014-03-19 11-14-20.jpg 2014-03-19 11-18-57.jpg 2014-03-19 11-24-45.jpg 2014-03-19 11-26-18.jpg Alison42411.jpg 2014-03-19 11-34-28.jpg |-|Season 5 = Alison5011.jpg Alison5012.jpg Alison5013.jpg Alison5014.jpg Alison5015.jpg Alison5016.jpg Alison5017.jpg Alison5018.jpg Alison5019.jpg Alison50110.jpg Alison50111.jpg Alison50112.jpg Alison50113.jpg Alison50114.jpg Alison50115.jpg Alison50116.jpg Alison50117.jpg Alison50118.jpg Alison50119.jpg Alison50120.jpg Alison50121.jpg Alison50122.jpg Alison50123.jpg Alison50124.jpg Alison50125.jpg Alison50126.jpg Alison50127.jpg Alison5021.jpg Alison5022.jpg Alison5023.jpg Alison5024.jpg Alison5025.jpg Alison5026.jpg Alison5027.jpg Alison5028.jpg Alison5029.jpg Alison50210.jpg Alison50217.jpg Alison50211.jpg Alison50218.jpg Alison50212.jpg Alison50213.jpg Alison50214.jpg Alison50215.jpg Alison50216.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0070.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0094.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0128.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0274.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0334.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1067.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1292.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 2433.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 2498.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 2517.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 2769.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 2782.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E04 Thrown from the Ride 024.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E04 Thrown from the Ride 028.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E04 Thrown from the Ride 029.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E04 Thrown from the Ride 063.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E04 Thrown from the Ride 064.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E04 Thrown from the Ride 066.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E04 Thrown from the Ride 069.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E04 Thrown from the Ride 070.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E04 Thrown from the Ride 094.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E04 Thrown from the Ride 112.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E04 Thrown from the Ride 122.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E04 Thrown from the Ride 131.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E04 Thrown from the Ride 147.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E04 Thrown from the Ride 150.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E04 Thrown from the Ride 151.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E04 Thrown from the Ride 184.jpg Alison5051.jpg Alison5052.jpg Aria5052.jpg Alison5054.jpg Alison5055.jpg Alison5056.jpg Alison5057.jpg Alison5058.jpg Alison5059.jpg Alison50510.jpg Alison50511.jpg Alison50512.jpg Alison50513.jpg Alison50514.jpg Alison50515.jpg Alison50516.jpg Alison50517.jpg Alison50518.jpg Alison50519.jpg Alison50520.jpg Alison50521.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E05 Emison.jpg Alison50522.jpg Alison50523.jpg Alison50223.jpg Alison50224.jpg Alison50225.jpg Alison50226.jpg Screenshot (802).png Screenshot (813).png Screenshot (826).png Screenshot (867).png Screenshot (872).png Screenshot (877).png Screenshot (880).png Screenshot (914).png Screenshot (915).png Alison5061.jpg Alison5062.jpg Alison5063.jpg Alison5064.jpg Alison5065.jpg Alison5066.jpg Alison5067.jpg Alison5068.jpg Alison5069.jpg Screenshot (1018).png Screenshot (1030).png Screenshot (1031).png Screenshot (1039).png Screenshot (1044).png Screenshot (1046).png Screenshot (1068).png Screenshot (1070).png Pretty Little Liars S05E07 010.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E07 011.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E07 012.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E07 036.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E07 037.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E07 097.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E07 100.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E07 102.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E07 112.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E07 150.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0090.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0132.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0156.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0171.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0488.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0499.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0789.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 0811.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1528.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1588.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1684.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1945.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 1995.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2003.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E08.720p.HDTV 2528.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E09 007.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E09 010.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E09 050.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E09 052.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E09 090.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E09 092.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E09 098.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E09 244.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E09 245.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E09 248.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E09 250.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E09 252.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E09 262.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E09 270.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0102.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0112.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0138.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0174.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0334.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0405.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1016.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1040.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1098.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1122.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1376.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1770.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1813.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1831.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1846.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 1869.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2216.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 2478.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E12 015.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E12 019.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E12 086.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E12 087.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E12 191.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E12 193.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E12 196.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E12 234.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E12 239.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E12 338.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 067.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 076.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 079.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 085.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 117.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 185.jpg Episode 13 How the 'A' Stole Christmas 208.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E13 How the A Stole Christmas 11.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E13 How the A Stole Christmas 13.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E13 How the A Stole Christmas 26.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E13 How the A Stole Christmas 29.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E13 How the A Stole Christmas 125.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E13 How the A Stole Christmas 126.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E13 How the A Stole Christmas 127.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E13 How the A Stole Christmas 130.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E13 How the A Stole Christmas 135.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E13 How the A Stole Christmas 140.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E13 How the A Stole Christmas 160.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0106.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0108.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0593.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E14.720p.HDTV 0615.jpg Pll~5x14-101.png Pll~5x14-120.png Pll~5x14-227.png Pll~5x14-235.png Pll~5x14-260.png Pll~5x14-264.png Pll~5x14-272.png Pll~5x14-276.png Pll~5x14-327.png Pretty Little Liars S05E15 012.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E15 019.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E15 021.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E15 022.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E15 134.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E15 138.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E15 320.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E15 322.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E15 325.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E15 411.jpg PLL 5x21 008.jpg PLL 5x21 011.jpg PLL 5x21 014.jpg PLL 5x21 016.jpg PLL 5x21 020.jpg PLL 5x21 025.jpg PLL 5x21 102.jpg PLL 5x21 110.jpg PLL 5x21 116.jpg PLL 5x21 120.jpg PLL 5x21 151.jpg PLL 5x21 152.jpg PLL 5x21 194.jpg PLL 5x21 195.jpg PLL 5x21 198.jpg PLL 5x21 329.jpg PLL 5x21 331.jpg PLL 5x21 333.jpg PLL 5x21 335.jpg PLL 5x21 337.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 004.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 006.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 007.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 087.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 088.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 090.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 091.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 092.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 140.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 141.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 142.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 144.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 150.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 151.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 162.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 166.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 261.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 267.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 270.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 273.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 274.jpg PLL 5x23 (3).jpg PLL 5x23 (5).jpg PLL 5x23 (64).jpg PLL 5x23 (67).jpg PLL 5x23 (69).jpg PLL 5x23 (70).jpg PLL 5x23 (72).jpg PLL 5x23 (74).jpg PLL 5x23 (79).jpg PLL 5x23 (87).jpg PLL 5x23 (98).jpg PLL 5x23 (100).jpg PLL 5x23 (106).jpg PLL 5x23 (108).jpg PLL 5x23 (189).jpg PLL 5x23 (197).jpg PLL 5x23 (204).jpg PLL 5x23 (267).jpg PLL 5x23 (269).jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 009.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 021.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 089.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 094.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 095.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 098.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 099.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 120.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 123.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 260.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 266.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 269.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 272.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 273.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 278.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 282.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 353.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 364.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 370.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 401.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 407.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 419.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 424.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 439.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 445.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 447.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 449.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 451.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 452.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 215.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 219.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 222.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 223.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 225.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 241.jpg TwoDDL Pre.Lit.Li.525.720 242.jpg |-|Season 6 = 6x01-151.jpg 6x01-152.jpg 6x01-153.jpg 6x01-161.jpg 6x01-156.jpg 6x01-158.jpg 6x01-178.jpg 6x01-188.jpg 6x01-197.jpg 6x01-198.jpg 6x01-216.jpg 6x01-229.jpg 6x01-232.jpg 6x01-330.jpg 6x01-332.jpg 6x01-333.jpg 6x01-334.jpg 6x01-370.jpg 6x01-468.jpg 6x01-496.jpg 6x01-555.jpg 6x01-558.jpg 6x02 019.jpg 6x02 021.jpg 6x02 023.jpg 6x02 024.jpg 6x02 026.jpg 6x02 118.jpg 6x02 119.jpg 6x02 120.jpg 6x02 122.jpg 6x02 124.jpg 6x02 125.jpg 6x02 157.jpg 6x02 159.jpg 6x02 161.jpg 6x02 162.jpg 6x02 163.jpg 6x02 164.jpg 6x02 165.jpg 6x02 243.jpg 6x02 244.jpg 6x02 248.jpg 6x02 249.jpg 6x02 250.jpg 6x02 252.jpg 6x02 254.jpg 6x02 255.jpg 6x02 256.jpg 6x02 258.jpg 6x02 259.jpg 6x02 300.jpg 6x02 303.jpg 6x02 305.jpg 6x02 307.jpg 6x02 366.jpg 6x02 368.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 077.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 078.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 079.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 081.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 083.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 085.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 088.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 090.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 091.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 093.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 094.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 097.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 100.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 164.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 167.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 169.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 167.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 169.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 170.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 171.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 172.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 173.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 174.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 175.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 176.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 177.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 178.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 315.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 316.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 317.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 318.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 320.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 323.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 325.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 333.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 334.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 335.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 336.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 337.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 338.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 339.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 340.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 341.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 342.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 343.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 344.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 345.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 346.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 353.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 374.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 375.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 376.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 377.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 378.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 379.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 381.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 382.jpg 6.05-117.jpg 6.05-149.jpg 6.05-248.jpg 6.11-011.jpg 6.11-015.jpg 6.11-057.jpg 6.11-060.jpg 6.11-215.jpg Huw-Collins-Dr-Rollins.jpg 6.11-352.jpg 6.11-521.jpg |-|Season 7 = 7x20s-43.png 7x20s-66.png 7x20s-68.png 7x20s-110.png 7x02s-124.png 7x02s-126.png 7x02s-128.png 7x02s-131.png 7x02s-132.png 7x02s-156.png 7x02s-157.png 7x03s-11.png 7x03s-12.png 7x03s-15.png 7x03s-125.png 7x03s-140.png 7x03s-151.png 7x04s-7.png 7x04s-14.png 7x04s-15.png 7x04s-16.png 7x04s-17.png 7x04s-19.png 7x04s-58.png 7x04s-64.png 7x04s-66.png 7x04s-68.png 7x04s-74.png 7x04s-77.png Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0080.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0101.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0168.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0213.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0339.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0354.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0686.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0710.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0719.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0792.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1188.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1232.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1353.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1397.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1873.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1989.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 2035.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 2203.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 2209.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 2217.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 2217.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 2272.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 2334.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E05.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 2356.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0195.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0313.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1643.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1799.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1807.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 2084.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 2192.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 2242.jpg 7x07 Promo 4.jpeg 7x07 Promo 2.jpeg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E08.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0442.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E08.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0459.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E08.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0606.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E08.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0610.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E08.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0628.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E08.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1188.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E08.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1203.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E08.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1238.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E08.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1244.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E08.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1368.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E08.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 2015.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E08.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 2032.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E08.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 2054.jpg Episode 10 The DArkest Knight 0297.jpg Episode 10 The DArkest Knight 0606.jpg Episode 10 The DArkest Knight 0615.jpg Episode 10 The DArkest Knight 0734.jpg Episode 10 The DArkest Knight 1222.jpg Episode 10 The DArkest Knight 1245.jpg Episode 10 The DArkest Knight 1465.jpg Episode 10 The DArkest Knight 2116.jpg Episode 10 The DArkest Knight 2411.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 0098.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 0382.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 0511.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 0567.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 0635.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 0698.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 1649.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 1675.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 1981.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 2022.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 2459.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 025.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 367.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 413.jpg 144298 0873-900x600.jpg 144298 0965-900x600.jpg 144298 1027-900x600.jpg 144369 0418-900x601.jpg In the Eye Abides the Heart 0044.jpg In the Eye Abides the Heart 0313.jpg In the Eye Abides the Heart 0398.jpg In the Eye Abides the Heart 0423.jpg In the Eye Abides the Heart 0570.jpg In the Eye Abides the Heart 0942.jpg In the Eye Abides the Heart 1022.jpg In the Eye Abides the Heart 1153.jpg Episode 16 The Glove That Rocks the Cradle 0113.jpg Episode 16 The Glove That Rocks the Cradle 0121.jpg Episode 16 The Glove That Rocks the Cradle 0123.jpg Episode 16 The Glove That Rocks the Cradle 0189.jpg Episode 16 The Glove That Rocks the Cradle 0579.jpg Episode 16 The Glove That Rocks the Cradle 0711.jpg Episode 16 The Glove That Rocks the Cradle 0747.jpg Episode 16 The Glove That Rocks the Cradle 1099.jpg Episode 16 The Glove That Rocks the Cradle 1143.jpg Episode 16 The Glove That Rocks the Cradle 1144.jpg Choose or Lose (9).jpg Choose or Lose (10).jpg Choose or Lose (145).jpg Choose or Lose (266).jpg Choose or Lose (318).jpg Choose or Lose (610).jpg Choose or Lose (622).jpg Choose or Lose (668).jpg Choose or Lose (670).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (4).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (146).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (149).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (267).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (268).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (271).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (276).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (278).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (284).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (593).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (600).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (783).jpg 'Til Death Do Us Part (2).jpg 'Til Death Do Us Part (26).jpg 'Til Death Do Us Part (58).jpg 'Til Death Do Us Part (99).jpg 'Til Death Do Us Part (105).jpg 'Til Death Do Us Part (114).jpg 'Til Death Do Us Part (116).jpg 'Til Death Do Us Part (140).jpg 'Til Death Do Us Part (227).jpg 'Til Death Do Us Part (278).jpg 'Til Death Do Us Part (343).jpg 'Til Death Do Us Part (344).jpg 'Til Death Do Us Part (450).jpg Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists |-|Promotional = 6E5C6E5E-E00F-46F0-9BCA-0B3FFD4B2264.jpeg S1_Alison_Dilaurentis.jpg S1_Alison_Character_Portrait.jpg S1_Alison_DiLaurentis2.jpg S1_The_Perfectionists_Monison.jpg S1_The_Perfectionists_Monison2.jpg S1_The_Perfectionists_Monison3.jpg S1_The_Perfectionists_Cast.jpg S1_The_Perfectionists_Cast_1.jpg First_Look_Alison.jpg S1_Alison_DiLaurentis3.jpg S1 Monison The Perfectionists Promo4.jpg Alison_BHU.png TP-Alison_Trailer_Still.jpg Alison_DiLaurentis_Then-Now.jpg |-|Season 1 = Chrome qrSwOQcH9f.png|Alison's first shot in TP 8AnQ1ajMMo.png Chrome 03miZPKY1H.png 1x01_Promo9.jpg 1x01_Promo6.jpg 1x01_Promo7.jpg Pll_perfectionists_promo2.jpg XhK8oorI5p.png Chrome ZyfVxABBmV.png IJQY5ip6MT.jpg TrWqrAFaYM.png Pll_perfectionists_promo5.jpg 1x01_Promo11.jpg Chrome vqtG96GODe.png 1x01_Promo12.jpg 1x01_Promo5.jpg Chrome lZwXqaVBS4.png BJ6ZE4BGYa.png VPStf4fpeo.png 514d5w7ZiN.png Chrome lZwXqaVBS4.png Chrome UncLtwhtbU.png Chrome c1fIY7ojGT.jpg Chrome LKo6o8rS7X.png 5jivt0yNO2.png Chrome PMqQfPjrDM.png Chrome qgPcaMGBMc.jpg Chrome 0cxMQ2jusv.png MidRoSF7Hq.jpg 1x02 Promo8.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC2.jpg 103 PLL-TP SC19.jpg 103 PLL-TP SC30.jpg 103 PLL-TP SC32.jpg 1x03 Promo1.jpg 103 Promo5.jpg 103 Promo6.jpg 103 Promo2.jpg 103 PLL-TP SC18.jpg 103 PLL-TP SC37.jpg 103 PLL-TP SC38.jpg 103_Promo41.jpg 103_Promo43.jpg 103_Promo44.jpg 103 PLL-TP SC41.jpg 103 PLL-TP SC49.jpg 103 PLL-TP SC51.jpg 103 PLL-TP SC53.jpg 103 PLL-TP SC57.jpg 103 PLL-TP SC59.jpg 103_Promo22.jpg 103 PLL-TP SC73.jpg 103 Promo23.jpg 103 Promo14.jpg 103 Promo16.jpg 103 PLL-TP SC78.jpg 103_Promo10.jpg 103 Promo13.jpg 103_Promo11.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC-1.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC-6.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC17.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC18.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC20.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC21.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC23.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC11.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC39.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC5.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC56.jpg 104 Promo2.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC61.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC63.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC65.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC77.jpg 104_Promo7.jpg 104_PLL-TPSC11.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC77-2.jpg 104_Promo6.jpg 104_Promo8.jpg 104_Promo1.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC85.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC86.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC93.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC96.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC97.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC99.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC109.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC110.jpg 104 PLL-TP SC111.jpg 105_PLL-TP_Taylor-Alison.jpg 105_PLL-TP_Taylor-Alison2.jpg 105_Promo4.jpg 105_Promo3.jpg 106 Promo5.jpg 106 Promo9.jpg 106 Promo3.jpg 107 Promo1.jpg 107 Promo3.jpg 108 Promo4.jpg 108 Promo6.jpg 108 Promo13.jpg 108 Promo14.jpg 109 Special-Promo.jpg 109 Promo1.jpg 109 Promo2.jpg TP SC 110 (1).jpg TP SC 110 (5).jpg TP SC 110 (7).jpg TP SC 110 (14).jpg TP SC 110 (31).jpg TP SC 110 (33).jpg TP SC 110 (37).jpg TP SC 110 (66).jpg TP SC 110 (67).jpg TP SC 110 (71).jpg TP SC 110 (72).jpg TP SC 110 (78).jpg TP SC 110 (79).jpg TP SC 110 (80).jpg TP SC 110 (97).jpg TP SC 110 (98).jpg TP SC 110 (99).jpg TP SC 110 (100).jpg TP SC 110 (101).jpg TP SC 110 (102).jpg TP SC 110 (103).jpg TP SC 110 (105).jpg TP SC 110 (106).jpg|Alison on the Professor's tape TP SC 110 (108).jpg|Alison the Professor's tape TP SC 110 (109).jpg TP SC 110 (115).jpg TP SC 110 (116).jpg TP SC 110 (121).jpg TP SC 110 (123).jpg TP SC 110 (124).jpg TP SC 110 (125).jpg TP SC 110 (128).jpg TP SC 110 (138).jpg TP SC 110 (141).jpg TP SC 110 (143).jpg TP SC 110 (146).jpg TP SC 110 (147).jpg TP SC 110 (149).jpg TP SC 110 (151).jpg TP SC 110 (152).jpg|Alison's last shot in TP TP SC 110 (172).jpg Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries